


Kissy Face

by sleepychoi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crushing, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, GOT7 - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Mentions of Previous Relationships, Never Have I Ever, Roommates, Secret Crush, Sharing a Bed, YOUNGMARK, coco - Freeform, idk that kinda relationship a little bit i guess??, implied that other got7s are in relationships, kpop, markjae - Freeform, mentor/peer, ofc there's coco this is a markjae fic, older/younger, princess mark, theyre like hella fkin cute, this is just.....a whole lotta fluff man, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepychoi/pseuds/sleepychoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For real? Everyone had their first kiss before Youngjae did?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissy Face

“Is it really true that you’ve never had a kiss?”

Youngjae glanced up from where he sat on the bed, before his eyes darted back to the screen of his 3DS. Pursing his lips, he looked intently at the device and pressed some buttons in quick succession, trying to save his little character from their inevitable doom. 

“Yeah, I guess not.” The brunette finally murmured in response, his words mumbled and hard to understand. A moment later, there was a sad beeping sound coming from his electronic as his character failed to jump over something. A huff came from Youngjae, and he closed the console and tossed it on the blankets, climbing up and off of the bed. 

He was trying to play it off cool. A few hours earlier, Youngjae had been in the living room along with Mark and the rest of their crew, playing a surprisingly intense game of ‘Never Have I Ever’. Youngjae, in an act of naive trust, decided to play ‘never have I ever had a kiss’; and even though everyone else’s fingers went down, it felt like he was the one who lost. A debate had sparked about what kind of kiss, and then what exactly a kiss even was in the first place-- and even though Mark hadn’t participated in the teasing on Youngjae’s behalf, it felt like he had hurt him the most. Because he did lose that round.

But who was Youngjae to think that Mark wouldn’t have ever been kissed? He was three years older, so it would make total sense for him to have been kissed… Who was he to think that Mark hadn’t done more than that either? After playing another round or two and claiming he was too tired, Youngjae retreated from the game with what little dignity he had left and thought over those questions in the silence of his bedroom. Well, near silence-- he could still hear the rest of them chattering and laughing on the other side of the wall. He wasn’t worried that they were laughing at him-- he knew them too well to be worried about that. There was no doubt in the vocalist’s mind that they had moved on to the next thing, and would forget about his kiss virginity soon. And if not, he would mention to Jaebum that it made him upset, and the joke would eventually die down.

After changing into a pair of athletic shorts and a hoodie with various patterns on it, Youngjae had curled up in his shared bed with Coco and his 3DS, trying not to think about how Mark totally has kissed someone, and probably done even more. However, one thing that did not help was that when Youngjae made his account, he had named the princess in the game ‘Mark’, and couldn’t get him out of his head. Hell, this hoodie even smelt like him.

Just as Youngjae was finally getting immersed in his distraction, the princess himself had to appear. A muffled greeting came from the brunette as the older entered and shut the door behind him. Youngjae was trying to pretend like he was focusing very hard on his game, when in reality, he was focusing very hard on not letting Mark realize he was focusing on Mark getting changed.

And then, he had to bring it back up and ask about it. Youngjae got off of the bed and stretched, his top riding up a little bit and briefly exposing a small glimpse of his stomach. He inwardly prayed that his worry wasn’t showing on his face, and that he could pull off a cool demeanor while telling his crush that no, for real, he hadn’t ever been kissed. Right now, it really did feel like his video game-- Mark was the unattainable princess, and Youngjae the so-called hero who just missed his jump and died.

“It’s okay.” Mark said, his tone as cool as ever as he walked over to his side of the bed. Even a small shrug accompanied his words. Taken aback by the blonde’s kind words, and how nonchalant he was being about it, Youngjae pursed his lips and gulped.

“Y-Yeah. It is okay!” 

A soft chuckle came from the older as he bent over and picked up Youngjae’s 3DS, setting it on his bedside table before flattening out the blankets and climbing on. He sat there, stretching his back and finally looking up at him. Even if Youngjae felt defeated, he wasn’t acting like it, and Mark admired him for it.

“Why not? I mean, why not have a kiss?” His Hyung asked, seemingly more curious that normal. Or at least more willing to voice his curiosity than normal. Youngjae fidgeted where he stood, glancing around before deciding he needed to busy himself, and going over to Coco’s little bed and fluffing her pillow. 

“I dunno,” The younger mumbled, looking over his shoulder and waving his hand, causing the little white fluff ball they called a dog to happily come to him. Youngjae picked her up and kissed her head before placing her on the cushion and putting the small blanket on top of her.

“I suppose I’m just waiting for the right time. I don’t want it to be unmemorable or anything.”

Tonight, Youngjae had already shared more about himself to all of them than he cared to admit. And even though Mark was the bearer of his affections, he was still his roommate, his Hyung, his coworker, and his best friend. It felt okay to talk about this kind of thing with him, and having always been one to trust his gut, Youngjae let himself open up a bit more. 

“I guess there just haven’t been a lot of people I wanted to kiss. And fewer who would want to kiss me back.” He laughed at himself a little, gazing down at Coco and patting her head before standing with a sigh. Mark hadn’t moved much since he sat, instead staying criss-crossed on the bed and turning his head to watch him put Coco to bed. Mark had always thought it was cute, especially because she never stayed there; she always was in their bed when they woke up.

“Who do you want to kiss?”

“...Well aren’t you nosy?” Youngjae looked at him and stuck his tongue out. Maybe playing it off cool wasn’t working for him. Perhaps joking and trying to change the subject would work better.

“No, for real, who do you wanna kiss?” Mark laughed at the younger’s expression, and tossed a small back pillow at him. It hit his lower leg and fell to his feet, where Youngjae bent to pick it up and threw it back at the blonde.

“I’m your Hyung, you can tell me!”

“Jackson’s my Hyung too, d’you think I could tell him?” That sparked more laughter from Mark.

Youngjae resolutely closed his eyes and sighed, before walking back around the bedframe and sitting on the mattress. He took the stray pillow and set it against the headboard.

“There are a few people I wouldn’t mind kissing. I guess, I mean-- I think, that, well… I dunno.” He shook his head and looked down at his blankets with wide eyes and hot cheeks. He almost just said it, without even meaning to!

“Here,” Mark said, suddenly swooping in and pecking Youngjae on the cheek. His eyes widened even more, and he tensed up in shock. It was always so amazing to him, how Mark could seem cool and collected no matter what he did, and still be adorable while he did it. Now was another one of those moments, and another to reference in case he ever needed to list the reasons he was totally, head-over-heels in love with Mark Tuan.

The vocalist lifted his chin and turned his head to look over at Mark, who was smiling warmly and charmingly. How did this boy do it?

“I was going to, but-- You gotta save it for the right person, like you said.” Mark explained, his own cheeks a little pink. Anyone else would get swept away by his stunning smile, or how his cheeks filled up or how his eyes wrinkled so adorably-- but long ago Youngjae had been swallowed up by how beautiful Mark’s eyes were, and he could never tear his gaze from them. Anyone besides Youngjae might not have noticed how sad they looked, despite his happy features.

“...You’re the right person!” 

For the next three seconds or so, Youngjae was helpless. There was nothing he could do besides stare at Mark with wide eyes, and watch Mark’s expression turn to one of surprise-- see Coco jolt in her bed from the loud noise, and worry that he might have just woken up the whole loft. He felt his face nearly explode with redness, and at the same time, grow deathly cold. His hands shook anxiously, and he held his breath; but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from those damn captivating ones that were Mark’s.

“...Does that mean I can kiss you?”

Opening his mouth in an attempt to say ‘yes’, Youngjae instead let out a weird noise that managed to break the tension of the moment and make them both erupt into laughter. Mark leaned forward and grabbed both of Youngjae’s hands, holding them as if they were anchors as he tilted to the side and laughed. The younger’s were more from relief that the pressure was now off of him, in addition to the fact that Youngjae was a susceptible laugher-- if someone else was laughing, there was a 100% chance that he was too.

“Y-Yes, yes, you can kiss me--!” He finally managed once their laughter died down, and Mark lifted his head again to look at him with those endearing brown eyes. His lips parted as he grinned, tugging on Youngjae’s hands and leaning forward as his eyelashes fluttered against the other’s skin. After quickly swallowing, Youngjae squeezed his own eyes shut, and held his breath. He didn’t know what face to make, how to hold his mouth-- but suddenly his worries were washed away with a tender kiss.

Obviously, Mark had had experience in this department. Or at least he knew Youngjae extremely well. He took the lead by leaning in and being the one to close the space between their lips, but he didn’t push him or pressure him at all. Instead, he let it stay a closed-mouth kiss full of tentative lip brushing and gentle turning of the head. Youngjae could feel the tip of Mark’s cold nose rub against his cheek, and when he realized that they had been kissing for what felt like forever, he squeezed the elder’s hands and Mark pulled away.

Blinking his eyes open, Youngjae looked up in awe at Mark, now with an entirely new perception. He opened and closed his mouth, before biting his lower lip. He glanced down, and noticed that Mark was still holding his hands. In fact, he had laced their fingers together mid-kiss and he had been so blown away that he didn’t even notice. 

“So I was one of the people you wanted to kiss?” The blonde asked, his tone playful but his intentions genuine. 

“Like, the only person.” Youngjae grumbled, rolling his eyes and turning his head to the side as he laughed. Even if he was laughing at himself, and his embarrassment was what had gotten him into this entire situation in the first place, Youngjae couldn’t help feeling happy. Mark holding his hands and pulling him into a hug felt like he had won the game, saved his princess-- Even if in the end, it was more the princess who saved him.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i was in the mood to write some fluff, so here it is!! please comment & let me know what you think, since im still super new to markjae and writing them! let me know if you have any ideas too okay.......


End file.
